Something Valuable
by saturnsocks
Summary: In Death City, Maka finds herself in the odd town with violence, drugs, gangs, and unwanted situations. Its the everyday situation, seems someone forgot to tell her though. Maka finds herself headed down a path that she can no longer stray from. Highscool, AU, for those who think Maka is more than meets the eye.


**Something Valuable **

**As Seen on TV, Not!**

Sometimes I wonder what life would be like if it was as hunky dory as the TV makes it out to be. People would be kinder and it would be easier to make friends, and things would go a lot smoother in general, like in the family dramas.

Sure, there'd be different issues but mom and pop and sister and brother would always find a way to look forward to tomorrow.

I wonder if the producers made life simpler like that so people can escape from the harshness that is reality. I guess I should kid myself and realize that nothing's going to get better than it already is. I've come halfway to terms with this. Maybe the other half is still clinging on to hope that life is glossy and scripted, and "every little things going to be alright." God I'm childish.

You can probably guess the situation by now, it's as cliché as it gets. A new girl in a new city starting a new school life, please. I can direct you to at least three different stories that will end up like you want them too, but not this one. Because nothing ever goes like I want it to.

"Maka…" A tired voice came from the background. I could hear him over the TV noise, but pretended I didn't and kept looking straight ahead at the moving pictures.

My Papa with his comforter wrapped around him like a cape came and sat down next to me, he smelled sweet like perfume. He turned my way, "Today starts a new year for you, I know you're probably nervous and you don't need to be it's going to be fine."

Not really taking in what he was saying, I continued pretending I was absorbed in what I was watching. He pressed the power button on the remote. Buzz kill.

He patted me on the back, "I know it'll be a bit different from your last school, but don't worry you'll make lots of friends and have a good time."

Gee whiz Dad you really think so? Please, I honestly couldn't care about making friends, what a joke. This is not public television, if anything I'd be lucky if no one would talk to me at all today.

Looking at the black TV screen, I could see myself in its reflection; I looked bored and uninterested while my Dad was wearing a cheesy grin trying to catch my attention. We sure are the picture perfect family huh? He was still talking, and with such positive gusto too. Ugh couldn't he just stop, all this can do spirit is really starting to give me a headache.

I felt the couch move as he got up and made way towards his room, "I'll be getting ready for work, see you tonight kiddo, and smile honey, it's your first day of school! You should be excited."

"Right…" I said.

He seemed to get the point and closed the door with a sigh. I sat on the couch a little longer, trying to make time stop with just my will power, but it didn't. I decided to finally start today and pouted to my room. My uniform was hanging on my closer door.

It was plain black and white, how pretty.

At my old school everything was pastels and well I guess that's private education for you. Fancy this and fancy that.

I finished with my tie before searching for my bag. It wasn't hard; I didn't have much in my room. I picked it up and started sorting through my key chains until I found my little skull bottle and stared at it.

I don't need any today, really! It wasn't even noon yet.

Tossing my bag over my shoulder I walked to the front door. Maybe if I played my cards right, I could fake being sick and go home early. The idea gave me hope as I walked out the door. I let out a feeble fake cough, pretty convincing.

* * *

When I finally reached school grounds, I wasn't impressed.

Some boys were messing with girls, while others were yelling at each other. I was surprised I could hear them over the gossip of the girls next to me on my right, and the music from someone's headphones on my left.

Classy.

The boy's uniform wasn't any different; only that there were pants instead of skirts thankfully. I kept my hands in my pockets as I walked to the front, trying to stay out of the way.

A sharp whistle went out followed by a few cat calls. My eyes trailed towards the noise and I saw three delinquents all sitting on a stone bench. Huh, well what do you know? Seems this school has a gang, I guess I have actually seen something in real life that's happened on TV before, lucky me.

Uniforms rumpled up with unnatural hair colors, that's the first thing I noticed.

The second was how they all seemed to be looking at me; I kept walking but never broke eye contact. What a bunch of goons, don't they have anything better to do than hassle girls all day long?

I saw how one of the three, the one with blue hair, kept elbowing the guy in the middle. He slapped the boy in blue away before strolling on up next to me. Well this was going to be fun.

"Hey honey, ya new here?"

I ignored him; I refuse to talk to anyone who addresses a lady like me as so.

He stepped right in front of me, "Hey now, didn't your parents ever tell you not to ignore others?" He said.

"Actually they told me never to talk to strange men, and you fit the image pretty well buddy." I replied.

"Oh ouch." He touched his heart for emphasis.

I took this time to examine him, he was slouchy and spoke slowly, almost as if he was too lazy to try and speak hole heartedly. Slacker. And what was up with that white hair? Did he over dose on the bleach or something? He looks like Santa Clause minus the beard and belly. That's it, from now on he will be dubbed Santa.

I side stepped him, and much to my displeasure he started walking along side me.

"C'mon honey, don't be that way. Look it's obvious you're new here, why not be friends? Let me show you around I know this place like the back of my hand."

I faced him, "Good, if you know this place so well then maybe you can go find somewhere away from me. Think you can handle than _honey_?"

I could see his friends snicker at him from behind.

Santa glared at me, "Think you're funny huh?"

"No, but your friends do." And with that, I left him in my dust.

* * *

Model Student.

That's all I could think of when I saw my new classmate who was to lead me to my first and second period. Her uniform was neatly buttoned, hair pulled back, no piercings, was she in the right place? If this was some drama, she would be pinned out as the goody two shoes kid, which meant no fun, which means I've already lost interest.

Gee what a letdown. Where was a stylish yet cool gangster pal when I needed one?

I heard the sounds of fingers on glass and saw Santa and his friend with blue hair mouthing rude words towards me. Ah, well I guess I could pass on the gangster pal.

She smiled brightly and held out a hand, "Hi I'm Tsubaki Nakatsuka."

Namahuh what now? I looked at the girl and her blinding smile; she definitely wasn't from around here that was for certain. We were both in the front office, getting my schedule; teachers and higher ups were all around me, better be careful.

I shook her hand of pure politeness, "I'm Maka." I was careful not to say my last name on purpose; hopefully Tsubaki wouldn't press for it.

She didn't.

Her smile didn't waver one bit, "Since your new here I'll be showing you around to your first few classes, are you ready?"

I nodded.

"Great! Do you have any questions?"

I peeked past my shoulder again at the two boys pressing their faces against the glass, sticking out their tongues and flipping me the bird.

Uhuh, well yes actually I do Tsubaki dear. It's about the boys hanging around right outside the office doors. I'm worried about their safety, y'see I just got this uniform and I don't want any blood on my new white shirt.

I shook my head, "Nah."

Tsubaki walked ahead of me and I followed her out the doors, not paying any attention to the two trouble makers. This morning was bad enough already.

"Oh Soul, BlackStar, how are you today?"

Looking up to see Miss Goody Goody chatting it up with the delinquents, I smirked a bit. Huh who'd a thunk Tsubaki knew those gang members. Ha, her, in a gang, hee hee.

I waited for their little conversation to wrap up, but it didn't look like it was going to any time soon. Seems the dumb duo and Tsubaki were good friends, and were so deep in chatting it up they forgot about lil ol' me. Whatever, I didn't have time for this. Pulling out my schedule, I made my way down the hall.

"Oh. Maka? Maka!"

I ignored Tsubaki and kept walking. Now where could I find a bathroom?

* * *

I opened my skull keychain on my bag and dipped my pinky inside. Not a lot, I don't need much today.

I whiffed quietly before rubbing the rest into my nose. Closing my eyes, I sighed as I leaned against the bathroom stall. When I opened them again, I could see an itty bitty orange light swimming around me. It smelled sweet, like sugar.

It floated towards me like a jellyfish, bubbles popping and floating around us. I smiled as I reached out to touch it.

"Orange Soda."

* * *

Even after the bell rang, and the last few kids scurried away, I couldn't find it in myself to go to class. I crumpled up my schedule, already had it memorized, and tossed it on the ground adding to the trashy hallways.

This place was a complete mess, the total opposite of what my old school was like. Back there the floors were squeaky and clean and the kids acted like they had half a brain. There were no gangs and no boys that messed with you, and…

And it was a complete snooze fest.

My old school was just about as interesting as watching paint dry. Nothing exciting happened, nothing, there weren't any big fun events with friends, not like I had any. Scratch that, not like I wanted any.

I blew the bangs out of my eyes and sighed, what's an agnsty teenage girl to do?

"Hey blondie!"

Except maybe converse with the locals?

I spun on my heel and saw the same two goofs from early. Oh great, here to make more faces at me? I thought about leaving them in my dust again, but what would I do? I had nothing better to waste my time on besides going to class. And right now class was a big fat bleh.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw my spirit float around Santa Clauses head.

_Lighten up and have some fun _it said.

With pleasure, I had started getting a bit gloomy.

By now the boys and I were face to face. I smiled flirtatiously, "Hello gentleman, fancy meeting you here."

Santa just rolled his eyes, which upon further examination were red! Wow ruby eyes huh? I leaned in towards and him and got a good look. I could see a little brown ring, how dull, they were contacts.

"What, hey back up!"

Stepping away I giggled, "You're no fun. What never had a girl that close before?"

He blushed, what a softie.

My laughter was interrupted by a very loud, "AH-hem. If your two done here, I'd like to introduce myself, my names BlackStar, the toughest guy around. No need to scream, I know being this close to a star is intimidating but really try to control yourself."

My eye twitched, what was this a joke? Who introduces themselves that way? And BlackStar, really? Oh yeah, I almost forgot, gang members.

"Oh okay then! So if you're BlackStar you must be…? Oh wait no lemme guess!" I put my thumb against my chin and started circling around the man in white.

"You're being extremely creepy" He said.

"I'm aware." I said stopping and wrapping an arm around BlackStar's neck, "He's not some sort of slob is he?"

"Hey!" He shouted, "I am not a slob, I'll have you know I bathe every day." He puffed out his chest like he was very proud of himself.

I pinched my nose, "Are you sure about that?"

I could feel BlackStar chuckling. I slid off him and put a bit of distance between the three of us. BlackStar stopped laughing and went over to his friend, "This is Soul the coolest man in all Death City." The two friends hung their arms around their shoulders and grinned like mad men.

That was quiet a statement, considering how he blushed tomato red when a girl got a few inches too close.

BlackStar and Soul, both had dyed hair and questionable names, but other than that they looked like no good punks. I guess they could be entertaining.

"So you guys heading to class or did you get lost while looking into each other's eyes?" I teased. They both flung off one another, and I laughed.

"Okay okay enough with the jokes; we came up to you to ask some questions." Soul said.

I shook my head, "Nu-uh, I think I'll pass."

Soul came up to me, real close, "Come on honey don't be shy."

Oh god not the pet names again. Better turn this situation around.

"Oh no you caught me! Please don't I'm too nervous to talk to someone as cool as you." I said sweetly.

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever cut the crap, just let us know your name, y'think you can do that?"

My name? It would only be fair since they told me theirs, even though I couldn't care less what these two called each other.

"If I tell you will you leave me alone?"

He smirked, "No promises."

Humph, I started walking away. Forget that. I felt someone grab my bag, "Wait, wait, wait, I meant yes, of course I will."

Hook, line, and sinker.

"My names Maka."

I could see BlackStar scrunching his nose, "What kind of name is that?"

"One that makes sense Mr. Almighty Star."

"What? Maka? That's it? No last name or anything?"

"Nope." I said as I yanked my bag out of Souls grip.

I had more than enough of these two for one day, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a class to be skipping."

I started walking off, but failed to noticed them trotting alongside me until Soul spoke.

"I think I've heard that name before, are you sure we haven't met or anything?"

I didn't look at him, "I think I'd remember a mug like yours."

Holding my hands out like I was on a balancing board, I started humming to myself. Soul looked at me funny, "Any particular place you're going?"

"Nowhere in particular, just away."

"Away from what?" BlackStar asked.

Everything.

I stuck out my tongue, "You two losers duh."

They shouted out in protest but kept with my pace anyways. As we reached the end of the hallway that led to what I guess could be the attic or whatever, I turned my head up and saw the stairs leading into nothing but pure blackness. I giggled, what a perfect place to hide from your classes.

I turned to the two boys, "Thanks for escorting me gentlemen but I have some very important business to take care of so just run along now." I made a 'shoo' motion with my hands.

Soul's mouth was puckered to the side like he was in some sort of deep thinking process and didn't speak; BlackStar didn't seem to mind doing that for him though. "All that's up there is old desks and books and worse, spiders."

Gee how adorable, a gang member afraid of some bugs.

"Yeah spiders, really spooky. Now run along." I finished. I actually didn't want to go up this dark mysterious staircase but I really didn't want to hang around the troublesome two anymore either. So slightly off putting attic it was! Maybe I can find a light switch. Hopefully.

I heard a snap of fingers and Souls voice, "Oh! I remember now!"

"What?" BlackStar asked jumping up and down.

"Maybe he remembered where he left his other brain cells…" I mumbled to myself.

"Maka, Maka Albarn right? That's you isn't it?" He asked.

I froze, how did he…

"Yeah remember 'Star, she was old man Albarn's daughter! Remember how he would talk our ears off about how good and sweet she was? How 'his dear daughter Maka couldn't do a wrong deed'?"

Every sentence was like a cold slap to the face. How did he know this? Dumb Papa and his big mouth. Damn him. Calm down Maka. I took a breath and kept my face bored and flat.

"Man, what a load of bull that was. Theres nothing sweet about you!" Soul chuckled to himself.

"So tell me, what was it that made your Dad quit working here?" He asked, "It'll be a relief not seeing his face whenever I get sent out to the principal's office that's for sure."

BlackStar nodded his head, "Oh yeah! He quit 'cuz he got caught gettin' it on with one of the teachers!"

The two busted out laughing, "That's right! Oh man that was great! Rumor had it he was messing around with any women who would look at him twice."

Soul leaned over me, "Hey now did Daddy pass on any of those moves to you?"

I had enough of this. I moved so swiftly he didn't have enough time to react, I brought my arm back and swung as hard as I could. Soul's face whipped to the side.

"You can talk about my disgusting father all you want, but don't you ever, _ever_ group me in with the likes of him."

His eyes were open wide, mouth agape, he was speechless. Good. I looked at Soul as if here were dirt under my shoes, BlackStar pulled him aside and backed up a little but my glare didn't waver.

I turned around and made my way up the stairs, and didn't hear any footsteps coming after me.

Finally, maybe they'll stop bothering me now. I looked down at my hand; I always wanted to slap someone like that. I've seen it in TV shows all the time before, it felt nice.

Maybe I should be a pimp or something, I definitely had the slapping part down.

* * *

I spent the remainder of my first and entire second period in the attic, which turned out to be not so spooky, just covered in dust and cluttered. Finding a light switch was a no go, but there were plenty of lamps and spinny chairs. Y'know those big cushioned ones that teachers always lounge about in?

It was pretty nice, besides me constantly sneezing because of the dust.

When the third period bell rang, I left my temporary paradise and headed to class. According to my schedule it was Physical Education, and everyone knows how much fun that is.

When I got there, Coach Barrett let me sit on the sides for today since I didn't have any PE clothes. Yay for me! I sat down on the bleachers and out of nowhere my spirit friend returned with a poof!

"Oh orange soda, you're back! I thought you disappeared on me." I whispered to myself.

It hovered over a glossy black head coming my way, _watch out Maka _it sang.

Turns out it was Tsubaki, and she looked like anything but the happy girl I met this morning. She started speeding up, and I was preparing for a full on tackle for ditching he earlier, but instead what came was a …hug?

Okay, confused.

"Oh Maka I'm so sorry for losing you this morning! I didn't mean to ignore you it's just that BlackStar and Soul are very dear friends of mine and they're always getting into trouble and I tried calling out after you but you couldn't hear-"

She stopped talking thanks to me pressing a finger against her lips, sheesh what a chatter box. "It's fine really, I made it out OK so no worries, nothings your fault."

I purposely ignored you anyways.

This seemed to relax her, "Thank goodness, I was really worried because after first period I saw BlackStar again and it was really weird because usually I only see him once a day if I'm lucky and here I saw him twice! And it was still morning too and-"

"Tsubaki, get to the point." I said. Was she always this chatty? The quiet relaxed student I meant this morning seemed dull and boring compared to the Tsubaki now.

"Oh, oh! Sorry," She chortled a little, "Anyways, he told me that I should go check on you. He said Soul got you really heated up. Is it true? Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?"

She seemed to be getting angry now, thanks again Soul.

"No, he just crossed the line with me that's all." I smiled and waved my hand, maybe if I acted like it was nothing big she would get off my back.

It worked.

She let out a sigh of relief, "That's good to hear. I've got to go get in line now before I get into trouble, so will you meet me after class? I'd love to try and make it up to you for earlier."

I nodded, "Sounds great."

She smiled once more before leaving me by my lonesome. Huh, besides all the talking she was really a good person. I'd have to make sure to be kind to her.

I fluffed up my bag and laid down on the bleachers, might as well take a quick nap. After about twenty minutes, when the bell rang, I waited for Tsubaki to change and walked with her to our next class.

It was nice.

* * *

My fourth period class was geometry, and let's faces it, who really pays attention in math? Not me. I was spaced out the entire period doodling and what not. When it was time to leave I saw some very familiar white hair waiting outside the door.

Well, well, well who else could it but Soul?

I brushed past him and tried to remember where I was supposed to go next.

"Maka?"

Maybe it was PE? No that was my previous class.

"Maka."

It wasn't English or History, I'd already skipped those.

"Maka!"

Oh! Lunch it was lunch time! How could I have forgotten that?

Soul stepped in front of me, "Can't you hear?"

"I can hear perfectly." I replied, noticing the deep pink welt on his cheek. Wow, guess I didn't know my own strength.

"Listen...I'm, uh, I'm sorry." He said quietly as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Orange Soda came into view once more and swished by my eyes, _Make him work for it. _

I think I can manage that.

I lifted my head up, "Excuse me, I couldn't quite catch that?"

He spoke a little louder this time, "I said I was sorry."

I cupped my ear, "Wha~at?"

"I'm sorry dammit! I said I was sorry!" He yelled.

The whole hallway hushed a bit and I grinned, "Fine apology accepted," cough cough lie, "but I won't say sorry for hitting you."

He rubbed his face, "Heh yeah that was one hell of slap. Where'd you learn to hit like that?"

I shrugged and started walking again.

Now where was I? Oh yeah! Time for lunch! Now where oh where was that cafeteria?

Soul was next to me, "After second period I had Tsubaki stalking me down and breathing down my neck about being a gentleman and how to never offend a lady. Any guesses about what she was talking about?"

"No idea."

"Yeah right, you sicked your gal pal on me." he said.

"Mmm, I think it was more along the lines of your gal pal who did the sicking." I hummed.

Soul seemed a bit…flabbergasted. "BlackStar? How could he! That little rat."

"Don't you mean 'star'?" I mumbled to myself.

He didn't hear me and was lost in thought again. I kept with the flow of traffic in the hallways, not really knowing where I was headed; it stayed like this until Soul broke our silence.

"Do you know where you're going?"

"Deeper and deeper into hell." I said in a funny voice.

Soul grinned, "Don't you mean lunch?"

Busted.

"Oops you caught me. You haven't been stalking me have you?"

He waved his hands, "Nooo, Tsubaki hinted to me that you might not nowhere everything is yet. "

She hinted correctly then.

"Just follow me its right around the corner." He said waving his hand.

I didn't say anything as we walked in silence. My nose picked up the sweet smell of bread before I saw it, the cafeteria. There we tables placed here and there and some outside too. How lovely.

"Tsubaki would want me to say, 'You can sit with us Maka'." Soul said in a cheery voice, "But I don't really wanna bring the girl who slapped the piss outta me to our table, so uncool…" He mumbled the last part more to himself and then scuffled away.

Huh, now what?

I didn't really want to be face to face with the terrible duo again, but for some reason I wanted to see Tsubaki. It was easy to talk to, unlike with Soul or BlackStar, or even Papa. Bleh. From now on, I should just avoid men all together.

I walked in the direction I saw Soul disappear to and came to his table, it was a mess. No surprise there really. The two boys were in some sort of heated conversation and Tsubaki was eating quietly like she didn't have a care in the world.

I sat down quietly and Tsubaki smiled at me, "Hell Maka, welcome."

Ah Tsubaki, your humble overly nice self would be the death of me, I swear it.

I placed my head in my hands, Soul and BlackStar were fighting in the background about early.

"You tattle tailed on me to Tsubaki didn't you?"

BlackStar put a hand on his hip, "I ain't no clown town snitch baby!" he said in a sassy voice.

The two continued on, and I zoned them out.

"Maka you eat don't you?" BlackStar asked, done with his little lovers quarrel.

I looked up at him. He was stuffing a large sandwich in his mouth. He chewed obnoxiously before grabbing another one. He looked at me and then the sandwich and then back at me, "Wanna bite?" His words were muffled and I think I saw flecks of food flying here and there.

"No I'm good, had a big breakfast." I patted my tummy for added effect.

BlackStar shrugged and continued on anyways.

I scratched my nose and looked around the table, I had already met two slobs and motherly teenager and it was only a little pass noon.

This day was going by too slow.

* * *

**I wanted to make a high school fic that wasn't so predictable and thus days of procrastination and this was born! Since this is the first chapter, I don't have much to say, except what might be confusing now will make sense later on. **

**This is only part one of day one for Maka, I decided to split it in twos.**

**Thank you for reading! **


End file.
